Trust
by Bluepaw265
Summary: "If it's one thing he's learnt, it's to trust his leader. Lloyd is always right, after all. But…not this time, because he's kidding himself if he thinks Kai will just walk away from his demise." / Ambiguous, open ending. Rated T for slight graphic scenes and violence.


**For anyone who's waiting for me to write more of my other story or anyone who wants some Lloyd and Kai bonding. With a hint of prophecy and responsibility ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Trust**

**Summary:**

"If it's one thing he's learnt, it's to trust his leader. Lloyd is always right, after all. But…not this time, because he's kidding himself if he thinks Kai will just walk away from his demise."

/ / /

His purpose is to protect the Green Ninja. Has been since fire entered his veins; something he realised back in the volcano, when it was just him and Lloyd, stuck in the raging fire.

Over the years, that message hasn't left. Even if it's twisted and turned, lagged behind, been forgotten…it has never melted and faded from existence.

Lloyd can take care of himself. Kai knows that.

Because, if it's one thing he's learnt, it's to trust his leader. Lloyd is always right, after all.

But…not this time, because he's kidding himself if he thinks Kai will just walk away from his demise.

Out in the pouring rain, on his knees, a gun pressing against his head…it's not something Kai can ignore. Not for Lloyd, not for his sister, not for any of his brothers.

"_Get out of here." _He'd told him. _"You can escape."_

He still could; crouching in a tree surrounding the clearing, the darkness hides the soaked red of his plain shirt well. Well enough so the dozen goons pointing their guns in every direction don't spot him, even with how close he is.

But…that isn't what he wants.

He just wants Lloyd to come home safe. After all, this midnight expedition was his idea; he just wanted to help him with the nightmares. Then the rain hit, they got ambushed, and Lloyd got a bullet in his leg.

And…now _this_.

"Come out, Fire Ninja! I know you're here!" The leader, cloaked in black, yelled.

Fire pools in his gut, yet he doesn't move.

Pulling the gun back, he whips it into Kid's face. The Green Ninja yelps, lightning flashing.

Thunder quakes. It covers his growl.

The gun presses itself back against Lloyd's bleeding head, Cloak pulling his best friend back into his original position. The weapon clicks. "If you don't, he dies."

Rage, dark, cold, and murderous erupts in his belly.

His mission is to protect Lloyd and he'll do anything to save him.

(_Nobody_ threatens his leader!)

He doesn't stall the rage that bursts from his flimsy cage, allows it to take control. Doesn't wait another second, for that moment could be his best friend's end.

So, he flips off the tree. Throws fire at all six goons in the air. Watches the gun go from Lloyd's head to his flying form.

Spinjitzu.

Thunder crackles; lightning flashes.

The Master of Fire kicks the bastard in the face.

He flies into a tree, connecting with a crack. Kai knows he won't be getting up again.

The fire wouldn't last in this rain; surveying the clearing, the Fire Ninja relaxes when he spots all goons out for the count.

Which leaves Lloyd.

Turning back to his leader, Kai rushes to his side, crouching.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Burning the rope restraints, he places a hand on his face, looking his best friend in the eye. "Lloyd, talk to me."

Green orbs stare into his amber, before dropping to his stomach. "Kai…" Thunder quakes. "You should've left me."

The Fire Ninja grits his teeth. "No way was I leaving you!" Thunder booms; lightning illuminates the clearing.

Kai sees red; standing, he moves around Lloyd's body.

Calling to his fire, it erupts in his hand. The pouring rain makes it flicker, but with his input of constant energy, it doesn't burn out.

Using the orange light, he sees blood seeping out of Lloyd's leg; Kai's quick to put pressure on the wound with his free hand. "You're bleeding!"

Lloyd turns…and looks down. A sharp intake of breath, then, "so are you."

There's confusion, for a blissful moment. One of, _what are you saying, I'm fine, don't worry about me, stop evading the problem! _

But then he looks down.

His flickering light illuminates the bottom half of his soaked red shirt. Though practically impossible to tell, the hole in the right side of the fabric is a screeching alarm. Add the red water droplets dripping from his shirt – _fake, got to be fake_ – and mingling with Lloyd's own blood, and _oh no, no no no no-_

The realisation pushes the nerves of his stomach to react, – _don't, please don't_ \- and it takes all his concentration not to scream, not to extinguish his flame, not to cry and curse and become a burden.

_Lloyd needs help_, he thinks, _get him help, Ninjago needs their Green Ninja. _It pushes him through the agony, and Kai takes a deep breath, meeting his best friend's eyes with a smile.

"We need to get you back to Zane; can't have you bleeding out on us." The exhale is a barrier, the pain set firmly behind his resolve. "I can trust him to do a better job than me."

Lloyd's green orbs flash. "But what about you? You're hurt too!"

_Better me then you, _Kai thinks, knowing he'll freak if he says it out loud, and takes the moment to survey the field.

None of the goons in sight, only their abandoned commander, still lying on his stomach, head bent at an unnatural angle.

The lightning lights up the area once again, and he notices the cloak, wrapped around their downed form.

_It'll help Lloyd. _

He's up before he realises it, adrenaline taking the edge off his pain, and takes the hoodie. No need to check the body; he trusts his instincts to protect him from danger (_they aren't coming back, nor is he getting back up_).

Thunder roars.

Kai moves back to Lloyd. "We're gonna wrap this around your leg, kay?" When orange flickers upon his comrade's face, he notices the half open eyelids; it sends chills up his spine.

Not bothering with anymore wasted time on words, he quickly moves to his injured leg and, relying on the light from the lightning, tightly wraps the garb on the hole.

"That should…keep it at bay." He says aloud, the words spaced and…a little slurred?

_No, no._ Shaking his head to rid himself of the light-headedness, Kai grits his teeth. _Not yet, gotta get Lloyd home, gotta make sure he's safe._

They must get moving now, he knows. But Lloyd's leg is out of commission, and he's half-asleep…

_I'll have to carry him. _The decision comes quickly, and then Kai is picking him up bridal style, because it's easier for both of them if it's like this. _Faster too, even if Lloyd complains. _

"Mm'f fine." The words are slurred; Kai can't help the choppy laugh that tears itself from his ragged throat.

"Yeah, right." There's a moment of silence; the wind rain eases, the thunder pauses, and Kai stands there, holding his lighter brother in his arms. "Just stay awake for me, yeah? You can count on me to get you home."

And then he takes a step towards the path back home, and the rest follow suit.

/ / /

It's determination alone that's his fuel for the trip home, knows because whenever he falls he gets back up, not for himself but for Lloyd.

The Green Ninja is asleep now, unresponsive, and it sends chills up his spine. Scares him more than anything ever has, sends his feet pounding on wet earth, ignoring the pain and numbness spreading through his body.

Of course, ignoring it is half the problem, for it saps his attention and the tree root takes advantage of it, sending him crashing into the harsh, unforgiving ground. Mud splatters into his mouth, face, eyes, and Lloyd tumbles out of his hands, sliding a metre in the mud.

Kai lays there for a minute, breathing and hurting and shaking, a hand raising to rub the muck from his face but just gifts it with more.

_Get up. _He thinks, tasting the slop and holding in the bile that wants to eject into the spinning world. _Lloyd needs you now more then ever. _

In the middle of a forest, thunder and lightning booming around him, Kai moves his arms.

Places them underneath him.

Pushes upwards.

Crawls over to Lloyd and cradles him in his arms.

Gets up on shaking legs.

And powers on.

/ / /

"Trust me." A mantra, keeping him moving. Though quiet, slurred, and sometimes drowned in the thunder, he knows it's there and it's enough.

Mud splatters around him – _salty_ – and water pounds on trembling limbs, but he powers on.

"Trust me." Lloyd must; he's his only hope at getting home alive, keeping the Ninja together, saving Kai from himself.

He breaks from the trees, a familiar path finally underneath his feet.

"Trust me." They're almost home; just a little further.

Lightning cracks and lights up the house at the end of the path. It's not far at all, metres away.

"Trust me." It's with unsteady legs that he stumbles up the steps, slamming into the door. It stands tall, a trunk that holds Kai, who slides to the floor.

Rain is no longer pounding on his body, but he's still shaking.

_Lloyd must be too. _Now home, pain and exhaustion seeps deep into his bones.

Curling around his leader, he protects him from the cold. _Got to keep you safe, I must…_

Something that isn't thunder thumps inside; footsteps. Warmth fills him.

_Lloyd is safe_. The world spins, thunder quakes. _He'll be…okay. _

Kai closes his eyes and relaxes.

Moments later, as the door creaks open, his consciousness fades.


End file.
